Ianto New Start
by Torchwood420
Summary: Ianto is ready to say good bye to Lisa. He is also ready to possibly start something new. He also hopes that he can prove to Jack that he ready to come back to full duties. Also that he can trust Jack and hope Jack can start to learn to trust him again.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or their characters. I may bring in a created one that will be all mine. But I have always liked role playing or writing at the starting point of where a relationship or the lust started that could bring into a relationship.

 **Coupling** : Jack/Ianto {Main Couple}, Gwen & Ryhs {Side Relationship} and Owen & Tosh {Have not decided If I am going to do a relationship with them or not we'll see.}

 **Story:** I think that Ianto and Jack story does start when he persuaded Jack to hire him. But I also know that I could not write from that point. From what I understand is that Jack does sessions with Ianto to get him to talk and let go of things. To me that's where the lust and need of release of the stress of life started. But we all know that they started to fall in love with each other. So this starts about three months after Lisa death and I hope you like it.

The next morning, Ianto stood looking into the mirror. He slid his hands along his head and neck as he lets out a slow breath. Leaning against the wall he began to think. He was on limited task at Torchwood, because he had gone and betrayed the one thing he had been working so hard for. That was to protect the world. He learned that the attack had killed Lisa. He should of just killed her himself, since all he had done was bring her pain and anguish in the thought that he could fix her. He was also realizing that he had slowly started to let her go. In a way that knowledge was making the morning go a little easier now.

He once again focused on what he was doing instead of his thoughts and shook his head at himself as he realized he was looking in the mirror buck naked. He started getting dressed as he let his thoughts wander once again. Standing naked looking in the mirror was something that Jack would do. The man not only looks good, but he smells good as well. Ianto had never been attracted to a man in his life, but Jack was doing something to him. After he finished putting on his six piece suit he studied his image in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and looked perfect. He smiled softly as he looked down at his shined shoes and impeccable attire. He turns and goes in search of his watch. When he finds it he slides it on and clasps it, as he is doing so he notices Lisa's engagement ring. He sighs and runs his hand over the back of his head and neck. He had made a choice and he wasn't sure how Jack was going to take it.

He once again focused on what he was doing instead of his thoughts and shook his head at himself as he realized he was looking in the mirror buck naked. He started getting dressed as he let his thoughts wander once again. Standing naked looking in the mirror was something that Jack would do. The man not only looks good, but he smells good as well. Ianto had never been attracted to a man in his life, but Jack was doing something to him. After he finished putting on his six piece suit he studied his image in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and looked perfect. He smiled softly as he looked down at his shined shoes and impeccable attire. He turns and goes in search of his watch. When he finds it he slides it on and clasps it, as he is doing so he notices Lisa's engagement ring. He sighs and runs his hand over the back of his head and neck. He had made a choice and he wasn't sure how Jack was going to take it. 

He had made a call setting up one of their meetings. He walked along to his car and slid in behind the el. He left a message for Jack that he wanted to have their meeting at the wharf. He was going to let go of Lisa completely and let her spirit rest. He slowly breathed out as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was nervous, but it needed to be done. He needed to completely let her go and say good-bye to her. He let a tear fall as he leaned back against the seat of the car and sighs. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to truly let go of his first love, especially after all she had done for him.

His thoughts turned to Jack; the male was slowly replacing her in a different way. He would set these meetings and the two of them would talk for hours, most of the time it would be after the team had already left. He now realized that he was able to tell Jack things he could never tell Lisa. Even though the subject of his father was still off limits, It was hard for him to talk about some topics with anyone. He was actually planning on telling Jack about those things as well. He had no clue if he was earning Jack's trust over these three months or not, but he trusted the man with his life. The one thing he had seen in Jack, was that he cares and although he shows it in different ways than most people. He would lay down his life for anyone, but would sacrifice what no one else would so that the world and universe stayed safe. Focusing on the task at hand, Ianto put the car in gear and drove to work.

He made it to work and started his normal routine of cleaning before the team arrived, making sure the desks were clean. He headed to the medic bay and made sure that everything was stocked. He then went to make coffee. When it was done brewing he made a cup, and then headed up to Jack's office. He walks over to his desk and clearing his throat, he sits the cup down. "Jack is there any way we can talk before the team gets here? I know we usually don't talk until after work but there is something I need to get off my chest." He thought of the best way to say what he needed to say. "I want to toss Lisa's engagement ring into the ocean so I can finally say good-bye."He spoke softly and calmly then waited for the male's response.

He watched as Jack not only raised his head but arched a brow as well. He swallowed, hoping he didn't say or do something wrong here. He still felt that this was the right thing to do and he hoped that Jack would agree and come along with him, since he didn't feel he could do it alone. Jack picked up his coffee cup and took a drink before responding. "After the team leaves Ianto, we will have our meeting and discuss this as well. There are some issues that need to be brought out into the open." Ianto nodded his head as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, as he looked at the male. He turned and went about his normal day, making sure that the team had tea and coffee when they came in. He went to the kitchen, now that he didn't have to worry about the archives, he could make the team lunch.

Tosh was the first of the team to tell him, she had forgiven him. Since she was the gentler one of the group, he had almost expected her forgiveness. What he had not expected was Owen coming to him, looking the most uncomfortable, and telling him that he understood what he did and assured him he was there for him if he wanted to talk. He doubted the sincerity of the last of the males comment, but had been happy that the Doctor had come to him and said something. Their words were helping him get through the grieving process. He also felt like maybe he was still a part of the team. Gwen wasn't saying anything, but since she was the newest member of the team, he didn't expect her to.

He made his way around the team making sure everyone got their food and then even made sure their prisoner was fed as well. The prisoner seemed to be more curious then violent; But Ianto knew that they would be sending the prisoner away. Sometimes he felt sorry for the creatures they caught but that wasn't very often. Even though a lot of them were so violent that they killed, he knew a lot of the time it was because they were scared and just trying to survive. Most times they were just as curious about us as we were them, and he wondered what the worlds reaction would be if they learned about what was going on. He thought that it might be better on the creatures that were thrown from the rift, but then he shook his head and doubted his thoughts. He let his thoughts wonder back to Jack. It was the male that felt the worst when he had to kill an alien. He seemed to understand them more than anyone else on the team ad that fascinated Ianto.

Ianto went about his typical work day; he stopped what he was doing when he noticed the team was leaving for the day. He smiled to himself at how quiet things had been that day. He did miss the days when they were chasing after one creature or another, but he liked the quiet days as well. He would never admit to the team that he had a blast when they were chasing something. He looked up and saw that Jack had come out of his office and motioned for him to get ready to go. He quickly finished the task at hand then went to get his jacket on the way to the vehicle. They had stopped to eat along their way, and he had only eaten about half of his food. His nerves were frayed from the thoughts of what he was about to do. He knew he needed to do this and let her go. This was the last step and then he would be finished with it. What was currently cycling around his brain was the thoughts and feelings he was slowly having for Jack. He had never thought of or felt this way about a man before, and he knew deep down that those thoughts and feelings were what was behind him finally deciding to let Lisa go. 

They drove to a private section of beach near the ocean. He got out once they had parked and walked along the sand as he looked out at the water. He sighed as he thought about how beautiful it all looked. He pulled the ring from his pocket and looked at it one last time before kissing it and tossing it as hard as he could into the water. He whimpered as the ring left his hand and flew into the water. He felt himself being dragged against a hard chest and grabbed a hold of the man's jacket and buried his face as he cried. He stayed where he was as he felt fingers slide through his hair. "I really am ready to let her go, but it still hurts so much. I want to move on with my life and understand that this is what she would want me to do," he said in a hoarse voice, and then turned his head to rest it on the male's chest. "But mostly I am ready because it is time that I life my life instead of wasting away."

Jack released his hold on the male and informed him that it was time to go back to Ianto's and talk. He took a breath and slowly let it out and nodded his agreement. He had decided to use his home as the setting for the meetings as a way of letting Jack in. It didn't take them very long to reach Ianto's place. When they entered the place he took his time pouring them both a glass of wine and then walking over and sitting down. He had placed Jack's glass in front of the male on the table. After he sat down he took a small drink from his own glass. He settled into his seat and was turned to face the male. Jack spoke first. "Ianto, are you sure you are ready to move on? That is never an easy thing to do." Ianto looked at the male and gave a nod of his head, before leaning back and looking into the man's eyes. There for a second he wasn't so sure what to expect from Jack.

He felt his glass leave his hand and then the sensation of being pulled closer to the male. He closed his eyes as the male's soft lips touched his own. Oh man, did that feel good. He thought briefly before thoughts of pushing the male away took over. He mentally shook those away and decided not to. He wanted to see what else would happen. He felt the males fingers in his hair once again, as Jack's tongue slid along his lips. He moaned softly and parted his lips, giving Jack access to his mouth. Their tongues began to dance with each other like there was no tomorrow. The next thing he knew he was straddling the male's lap and moaned as he felt himself deepen the kiss further. He had to break the kiss and lean back to catch his breath, as he did so Jack made his way from his lips to his neck, which had Ianto moaning again.

He couldn't seem to think straight as his hands made their way into Jack's hair, he felt the male undoing the top of his six piece suit. He let it fell to the ground as it was removed, not once thinking about how he should hang it up. He moaned softly as he felt those lips slide down to nibble on his skin. He shuttered softly as he felt as Jack made his way back up to kissing his neck. The next thing he knew he was being lifted and carried to his bedroom. Jack pressed him into the mattress. Ianto watched as Jack removed his shoes not trying to stop him because all of this just felt right somehow. Not only that but it was sure to help with his stress levels as well. He let out a soft moan when Jack went back to hissing him again. He arched his back as their crotches slid along each other.

Seems he wasn't the only one turned on, He could feel Jack was just as hard as he was. He felt fingers slide down his rib cage and he trembled a little. Next he felt his pants being undone and slid over his hips. He started to pant softly. He moaned as Jack kissed his way down his chest to nibble, where the male drew it into his mouth and bit down, tugging on it lightly. He had never really been the one to submit to anyone but he was submitting to Jack's control without a second thought . He let out another moan as Jack released his nipple and continued kissing further down. He actually gasped out loud when Jack took his cock into his mouth and then let his lips slide all the way down to the base of it. Ianto threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. He heard and felt Jack's approval and that turned him on even more.

Since it had been so long since he had been with anyone sexually, he was worried that he was going to shoot his load down Jack's throat. He moaned and grabbed Jack by the hair. He panted and thrust his hips up at the need for more. "Jack… going to cum." He said with another moan. He heard and felt Jack's response, letting him know that he didn't have a problem with him cumming in his mouth. Jack went to work on his cock moving harder and faster than before. It wasn't long before he shot his load down the male's throat, crying out in pleasure as he did so. He gripped Jack's hair and arched his back as his orgasm flowed through him. Then Jack was there covering his mouth with a needy kiss.

Jack held Ianto's sensitive cock in his hand, and bloody hell wasn't the thing already reacting to the male's touch. He whimpered as he thrusted into the man's hand. He took several breaths as he felt himself getting hard again. He wondered briefly if what they were doing made him a sexual deviant, but he loved it too much to care, one way or the other. Jack sat up and he spotted the lube. This would be his first time having sex with a male and he was a little worried about it, but his thoughts and worry scattered when he felt Jack coat his cock with the lube. He opened his eyes to look at the now almost naked man.

Then he saw the lust in Jack's eyes when they focused on his own. He let all his worries and fears disappear. He moaned as Jack got on top of him and straddled his stomach. He ran his hand up Jack's thigh to his cock and stroked it a couple of times. He smiled when he heard Jack's moan. He never would of thought holding another man's cock would feel so good. Ianto watched as Jack dribbled some lube on his own cock and then Ianto spread it out as he stroked him. He watched as Jack's eyes closed and the male reach behind him and grabbed my swollen hard cock. My breathing became erratic as well as my movements on his cock. I stilled my hand as the male slid his ass down on my cock. We both cried out as his hot tight hole encompassed my cock. The fit seemed to be perfect as he settled the rest of the way down. We were both panting by this point.

Ianto slid his hands up to Jack's hips and lightly scraped his nails across the male's skin. He heard Jack gasp as he lightly thrusted his hips upward. He let out a moan as the male started moving up and down on this hard cock. He started moving to match Jack's movements. Jack leaned down and began to kiss him again. Ianto slid his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Jack's cock again and it felt just as good there as it had earlier. He heard the gasp the male made into the kiss as their tongues started up their own dance. Ianto guessed he was doing the right thing because Jack ended the kiss and sat up to watch as Ianto stroked him. After several strokes, Jack looked at him. His eyes were hooded in pleasure. Ianto watched as Jack's head fell back and he shot ropes of cum all over Ianto's chest.

After a few more thrusts down on my hard cock and I was cumming again hard and filling him. As he slide off of me I laid there trying to catch my breath. He lay down next to me to do the same. The next thing I noticed was that we were spooning and then nothing, as I fell asleep. I woke up about four hours later, completely covered with a blanket and Jack was gone. I didn't feel at all abandoned, I was happy with what had gone on between us. I had been right about it relieving some of my stress. I got up and went to relieve my bladder. After washing my hands I walked to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge, held on by one of my magnets. "Tomorrow you are back to your full duties." It read. I knew that it had nothing to do with the sex we had just had, for that had just been an added bonus.


End file.
